


Pancakes

by cassafras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassafras/pseuds/cassafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have some early morning "relaxation".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

Cas smiles a bit. Dean’s laying next to him on the bed, his brown hair ruffled and his lips cracked open in a pink pout. A drop of drool is leaking out of his mouth and onto his pillow. Cas gently pokes his stubbly cheek. “Psst. Dean. Wake up.”  
He doesn’t. Instead, he yawns and buries his face in the blankets. Cas grins a bit and runs a hand through Dean’s messy hair, playfully spinning some tufts between his fingers. “It’s nine, sweetheart. Get up, I’ll make pancakes and bacon.” No response. Cas rolls his eyes and leans in close to Dean’s ear. “And then we can do some other kitchen counter activities, if you so wish.”  
The tips of Dean’s ears turn red and he peeks out of the covers with foggy green eyes and a small grin. “You’re a master of persuasion, baby.” Sitting up and yawning, he leans forward and kisses Cas’s lips. It’s a soft, lazy morning kiss, and Cas sighs through his nose and closes his eyes.  
When Dean pulls away, Cas grins and rolls out of bed, yanking open the curtains and letting the light flow in. Clad in boxers and socks, he makes his way out to the kitchen, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. The sweet release of tight muscles rushes through him, and he arches his back, toned muscles rippling under tan skin.  
Cas feels a pair of arms encircle his waist and he doesn’t even have to look back to know the familiar touch of Dean’s hands across his stomach. Smiling, he tips his head back to rest on the same tan shoulders that he was clinging to the previous night as he rocked through an orgasm.  
“Jeez baby, I never see you work out. How are you still drop dead gorgeous?” Dean grins and gently lays a smooth kiss on Cas’s neck, pulling him closer so that their bodies are pressed together, and warm comfort runs through Cas. He lifts a hand and strokes the back of Dean’s neck, smiling with his eyes closed.  
“I dunno. Maybe I’m born with it.” Cas smirks a tiny bit as he says it, and he feels Dean grin against his skin.  
“Last night was fun. I never knew you liked handcuffs, thought angels were more on the innocent side.” One of Dean’s hands slide down the angels abs to rest on his prominent hip bone and Cas rolls his eyes.  
“Stereotypes.” He feels Dean’s hand slip under the waistband of his boxers and purrs softly, biting his lower lip with a small grin.  
Dean’s mouth quirks into a smile and he slides his hand down to Cas’s length, slowly pistoning up and down. The smooth movement elicits a small sigh from Cas, along with a happy flutter of his bright blue eyes.  
Dean’s wrist keeps the movements fine tuned, and Cas can feel his muscles relaxing and his breathing deepen. Before he knows it, he’s starting to roll his hips in time with Dean’s hand, breath catching every time Dean’s thumb grazes across his head. A pink blush is spread across his cheeks, and his chapped lips are parted.  
“Get on your knees, baby.” Dean murmurs the words into Cas’s ear, loving and soft. He kisses the side of his neck and Cas smiles weakly, kneeling down on the fuzzy carpet.  
Dean’s dick is pressing against his boxers, leaving a wet spot of precum against the fabric. Cas pulls out Dean’s member, smiling as he presses his lips to the shaft and sucks gently. He wants to take his time enjoying this; work has been hell lately, and this is the first day Cas could take off for awhile. He gradually moves upward and wraps his mouth around Dean’s head, taking the first few inches into his mouth and bobbing up and down, humming gently and getting rewarded with a low moan of pleasure.  
Continuing, Cas takes more and more into his mouth as he goes. Once he can’t manage anymore, he takes a deep breath and relaxes his throat, pushing his head all the way down to the base of Dean’s length.  
“O-oh!” Dean’s green eyes flutter and he gasps, pushing his hips forward and burying his fists into Cas’s messy dark hair. “Fuck Cas, don’t stop!” Dean’s teeth are biting into his lower lip and his breath is coming out in pants.  
Pride flushes Cas’s cheeks and he pulls his head up and goes back down, gagging slightly each time. Dean’s hands grasp at his hair, holding him tightly, and Cas pulls off his dick with an obscene slurp, gasping for air.  
Suddenly he’s being pulled onto his feet and their mouths are colliding hard and rough, Cas’s teeth digging into Dean’s lower lip. He winces as the grasp on his hair is tightened and, moaning quietly, he fumbles for his own dick. Dean grabs his wrists.  
“Not yet, baby.” His smirk is intoxicating and his eyes sparkle in a way that says this a time to be obedient. Cas sighs and nods, trying not to whine in frustration. “Take off the boxers.” That bright grin of Dean’s is damn persuasive, and Cas slips off his underwear, anticipation racing through him like a drug.  
Dean throws Cas up against the wall and leans into him. Out of his peripheral vision Cas can see lube, and a second later he feels a finger circling his opening. Dean’s touch is teasing and slow, and Cas’s dick is pulsing agonizingly; he closes his eyes and bites his lower lip.  
Dean pushes a finger into him, and then two, and Cas is gasping and pushing his hips back against Dean’s hand, whimpering and blushing and squirming.  
“That’s it, Cas.” Dean nibbles on Cas’s ear gently. “Yeah, good boy, that’s it.”  
“D-deeper!” Cas manages to whimper out, voice cracking. Dean smirks and Cas can almost hear it in his voice.  
“What’s the magic word?”  
Pleasure is battering Cas over the head, fogging his mind; this need to come is overwhelming. “Please, Dean! Please!” His cheeks flush.  
Suddenly Dean’s hand is gone, and there’s a painfully empty moment where Cas doesn’t know anything except that he needs to feel Dean, to hear Dean, to know he’s still there; and then suddenly he is. Cas whimpers as Dean pushes in, grits his teeth and gasps. “F-fuck!”  
He can feel breath against his neck, warm and strained, and arms encircling his waist. It takes a second for him to adjust to Dean’s size, and then he’s getting fucked hard up against the wall, pleasure shooting through him and setting off every nerve in his body. Dean wraps his hand around Cas’s swollen dick, pistoning up and down, and Cas lets out a loud slew of swears, tumbling over the edge and into a sea of pleasure.  
Dean follows shortly after, coming hard into Cas with a muffled shout, and they collapse onto the floor in a sweaty, panting heap. Cas pulls Dean’s mouth in a soft, calming kiss; his muscles unravel even further, letting out a breath of a sigh against Dean’s lips.  
After a few minutes of warm cuddling and intertwined limbs, Cas nuzzles Dean’s neck and murmurs into it quietly. “Would you like those pancakes now?”


End file.
